


i loved you first

by rilayacamren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, Kara is in love with Lena, Lena is in love with Kara, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Someone Help Them, basketball player lena luthor, both are complete idiots, literally he needs to go, mon-el is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: idk where im going to go with this but i have a spotify playlist for my life and it inspired this within me lolhave patience with me i will try my besthopefully you like it :)





	i loved you first

Lena and Kara had met through mutual friends. Lena was a high school junior and Kara a sophomore. Their friends didn't understand how it was possible that they got along so well but they just instantly clicked. It was like two puzzle pieces finally coming together. Lena found her rather icy exterior melting away around Kara's sunny personality. That, of course was only the start.

 

Lena had a reputation. She was a class A bitch and she knew it. She almost prided herself in that fact. She walked the hallways of school with such confidence, and no one tried to get in her way. She was known as the badass basketball player, almost scary but still not scary enough, that titled tended to annoy her. She might not own the school but she knew her way around it. Most of the guys of the basketball teams and football team knew Lena very well.

 

That is because she slept with half of them by her junior year. She didn't care what people thought, she was confident in her sexuality and she had a healthy sex life. But sexually is just about how far 95% of the school would know her. Lena was known to be closed off. When she was mad or sad there was no way of getting the reason why out of her. She didn't let herself discuss feelings. She wouldn't let herself, she was a Luthor. As her mother taught her, Luthors didn't acknowledge their personal feelings, it made them weak. So, Lena would keep to herself, and just confide in her only friend Samantha Arias, if ever needed.

 

Kara was the complete opposite of Lena. Kara was just about the kindest person to ever walk the earth. Her blue eyes always shining as she spoke to anyone who were to look her way. She was just purely innocent, happy, and absolute sunshine. Most of the school knew of Kara due to her amazing soccer skills. Kara who had been on the varsity soccer team since her 8th grade year. Kara was very active in the school, playing soccers and basically running the journalism and yearbook clubs.

 

Kara had many friends as well as admirers and she treated them all the same, even when miss sunshine would get tried of them always bothering her. Kara just loved people even at their worst. Kara had an older sister Alex who was basketball player as well, and her former best friend Mon-el was an amazing football player. Her relationship with Mon-el was complicated, because they had dated on and off. He was a great friend and she cared for him but she wasn't sure of why she had said yes to him in the first place, part of her believes in might've been that she was too nice to say no. 

 

Lena had never thought she would've opened herself up to anyone ever. But then she met Kara, and Kara had torn down her walls and next thing Lena knew Kara was everywhere. She hadn't noticed Kara before then. So when Sam had asked Lena to have lunch with her and teammate Alex, she hadn't expected a blonde beauty to show up as well. Alex had brought her sister along to the lunch due to ride complications. Lena didn't give much of a second thought, other than the blonde was very pretty and almost seemed too nice to be real. Alex sat down and greeted everyone with the blue eyed girl following behind.

 

"Hello, my name is Kara, nice to meet you," stated Kara with a shy smile painting her lips, staring right at Lena. Alex rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Kara don't scare her off already, we just got here." Kara just giggled and said, "I'm not scaring her off, I am just being polite, I am aware you don't know what that is." At that Lena chuckled and finally spoke up, "Kara, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lena." Beaming a bright smile Kara faced herself towards Lena and that is where Lena found herself charmed by Kara.

 

From there on Kara and Lena were almost inseparable. Alex and Sam would make jokes about how close the two girls were and neither give much thought to their jabs. Kara and Lena went from being two separate people and became Kara&Lena. They thrived off of each other and were two peas in a pot. Lena loved have the sunshine girl around her always talking, it was different for Lena. Lena was used to being alone and being reserved and now she can't find herself wanting to be alone. 

 

Both girls brought different things to one another lives. Kara found herself finally being able to say "no" to Mon-el and many other admirers she had. Lena found herself befriending people she hadn't thought was worth her time. Lena and Kara complimented each other in every aspect. Lena couldn't help not opening up to Kara, one day they were at Kara's house laying on Kara's bed when it happened.

 

"Have you ever liked a girl?" Lena didn't know why she said it, the question coming out as a whisper. Kara shifted next to Lena and answered, "I don't know if I'm honest, have you?" Lena thought for a moment, about a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, much like the girl next to her. Lena didn't know how to answer, because she did think she liked a girl, it was a girl in her physics class, the girl has been all of Lena's thoughts the last 2 weeks.

 

Finally, deciding to speak up, Lena answers the question that had lingered, "I think so, I just don't know, maybe I just find her pretty, maybe it's just a one time thing." Kara looks over to her and softly smiles at Lena, "Lena, its okay to like girls, any girl or guy who ends up with you will be lucky." That makes Lena's eyes water, the memories of her mother scolding her in her youth after finding out she had a girlfriend. Kara notices and quickly pulls Lena in for a hug. "Hey, no Lena please don't cry, it's ok, I'm here," says Kara as she combs through Lena's hair.   

 

Kara and Lena sit there for a few moments waiting for the brunette to stop crying and finally she does and pulls away from her blonde friend. "Thank you Kara, I'm just scared, m-my mom would just kill me and I just can't..." Kara cuts off Lena quickly. "Lena, I know you're scared, but please don't hide yourself to please your mother, I love you and I am here for you. I will always be here for you, okay?" Lena looks up at her blue eyed friend and looks into her eyes, slowly nodding, Lena begins to speak again, "I appreciate you so much and love you so much." Kara smiles at her friend and gives her a quick hug before laying back down.

 

The two girls lay in comfortable silence for a while. Neither one of the girls say anything, they just lay. Kara starts to move around and quickly gets up, Lena turns and watches her friend's movements. Lena watches as her friend grabs her laptop and brings it back over to the bed. Smiling at Lena, Kara opens her mouth to speak, "How about we watch some vampire diaries?" Lena smiles back at her friend, "You know the way to my heart Kara Danvers."


End file.
